Tears Of An Angel
by Cammio99
Summary: Harry is living happily with Sirius and Remus when he begins to feel sick. When he is taken to the doctor, heartbreaking news is given to them-Harry has cancer. Contains *Slash* and Alt. Universe.(Non-Magic)
1. Chapter 1

~Tears of an Angel Chapter 1~

Harry got out of bed and went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. He was starving, and he couldn't wait for the day to begin. He and Ron were having a sleep over at the burrow, and the next day he and Sirius were going to have a day just to themselves.

Harry had never had a day with anyone before. His father was dead, and Uncle Vernon hated him. He couldn't wait to have a fun day for once in his life with his favorite person in the world.

As Harry made himself a bowl of cereal, Sirius came down and sat with him. "Ready for a fun day with the Weasleys? I am going to drop you off there around ten, so make sure you are ready to go."

"I already packed my bag last night, I just have to take a shower and I am ready to go!"

The day went by quickly for Harry, mostly because he was having so much fun with the twins and Ron. Harry ate dinner with the family and went up to with Ron to get ready for bed. (It had been a late supper.)

"That was so funny today when Fred and George made faces behind that lady, wasn't it?"

Harry laughed. "I know, and when she noticed and yelled at them! I couldn't believe it!"

Ron grinned and sat on his bed, taking his shoes off. "I knew they were going to get in trouble eventually. They never get away with anything."

Harry nodded and lay down on the bed next to Ron's. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted.

"Going to bed Harry?"

Harry yawned and replied,"Yeah, I am so tired from today. See you tomorrow."

The next morning, Harry awoke to laughter downstairs. How late was it? Harry started to get up, but felt lightheaded. He was glad Ron was not in the room to see him lay back under the covers and drift off to sleep again.

A couple of hours or so later, Harry opened his eyes to talking.

"Why do you think he's still sleeping mom? It's one already!"

Harry recognized the voice;it was Ginny. He then heard Molly speak back to the kids.

"Be quiet. I am going to call Sirius and tell him we will drop Harry off later. He is probably tired, anyways. Let him sleep."

Harry felt strange. One in the afternoon? If he slept so long, why was he still so tired? Before Harry could even think of an answer, he drifted back into an easy sleep.

The next time Harry opened his eyes, it was because Molly was shaking him.

"Harry dear, are you feeling all right? It's three thirty."

Harry tried sitting up, but felt lightheaded again, and also felt a headache coming on. "I don't know what's wrong. I just feel really tired."

"Fred, go into the bathroom and get a thermometer."

As Fred went to get it, Harry tried to explain his situation. "I really don't feel sick, Mrs. Weasley. I just feel tired. And my head hurts a little."

Molly felt his forehead, and when Fred returned, stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Harry felt embarrassed as he sat there, for everyone was watching him closely. When the thermometer beeped, Molly took it out and sighed.

"You must be feeling sick dear! You have a fever of 102.1! Ron, get his bag ready while I go call Sirius. Harry, don't even get dressed because you're going straight to bed when you get home. Why don't you go sit on the couch while you wait for him to come?"

As Harry tried to get up, he became dizzy and almost fell. George and Fred caught him and helped him to the couch.

Harry felt so tired, he just wanted to crawl up in a ball and sleep forever. His head was aching terribly, and he started to feel a little nauseous.

Harry felt like it had only been a second from when he closed his eyes that Sirius was shaking him awake. "Not feeling well, Prongslet?"

Harry nodded, too tired to even reply.

"Thanks for calling me, Molly. If I had known he wasn't feeling well, I wouldn't have let him come over. I hope none of your kids catch whatever he has."

Molly grunted. "He seemed fine last night. He was in such a good mood, right Harry? He just woke up feeling so tired. But enough talking! Get this poor child home and in bed!"

When Harry was finally in bed and at home, he decided to tell Sirius what had happened.

"I felt fine until this morning. I felt so tired, and now I have a headache, and my stomach is killing me."

Sirius sighed. "It's probably just a bug. Why don't you get some rest? If you need me, just call."

Sirius tucked Harry in and left the room, closing the door almost all the way, but leaving it open a crack in case Harry called for him. He hoped his godson would feel better soon.

Harry woke up hours later, sweaty and uncomfortable. He tried to look around, but the room was dark, which meant it was after 5 at night. Harry tried standing up to go to the bathroom. Luckily, he wasn't as dizzy, but he still had a bad headache.

In the hallway after using the bathroom, Harry decided to see what Sirius and Remus were up to. When he got to the living room, he saw Sirius and Remus watching T.V together.

"S-Sirius?" Harry's voice was raspy and it almost came out as a whisper.

"Harry? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had to use the bathroom. Can I sit with you?"

Sirius got up and brought Harry over to the couch, and then put a hand over his forehead. "God, Harry, you are sure rocking this fever. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I want to sleep with you, Sirius."

Sirius looked over at Remus, but found him to be sleeping. He turned back to Harry.

"Alright, let's go into my bed. You can sleep with me, but first I want you to take some Tylenol, okay?"

Harry nodded, and Sirius brought him into the kitchen to give him a glass of water and the pills.

After Harry did that, Sirius led him to the bedroom and tucked him in on Remus's side of the bed.

"Feel better Harry, I am sure this will pass soon."

How wrong Sirius was.

A/N: What did you think? Please leave reviews for me!

*I do not own Harry Potter, it is rightfully owned by J.K Rowling.*


	2. Chapter 2

~Tears of an Angel Chapter 2~

A/N: I have done a lot of writing lately because I am working on two stories at once. Sorry if it isn't as good as it could be…Please review so I know your thoughts! I am also sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I was trying to finish with two siblings hanging on my arm for attention. -_-

Harry woke up and stretched. He still felt really run down, and his head was still pounding. He had never felt worse in his life.

He tried getting out of bed, but he was too dizzy. He decided to try and call for someone instead.

"Sirius? Remus?"

He saw Sirius come into the room. "How are you feeling, Harry? Any better?"

Harry shook his head, but laid it on his pillow when it hurt worse.

Sirius sat next to Harry and felt his forehead. "You're still really warm. Remus, can you get the thermometer?!"

A minute later, Remus came in with water and the thermometer and stuck it in Harry's mouth. When he took it out, he sighed. "One hundred and four, Sirius. I think we should take him in to see a doctor."

Sirius nodded. "I agree Harry. You are getting worse. Up you go."

Sirius helped Harry stand up, but Harry swayed a little.

"Sirius...I can't walk."

Sirius heard the pain in his voice. "Okay, okay. Let me carry you. Remus, will you get the car keys and drive?"

Remus nodded and went to get dressed before they head out. He was worried about Harry, for he was like a son to him.

At the office, the doctor took Harry's temperature and got a urine sample.

"Well, Harry, I think I want to do a blood test. Just to be sure. I am worried about this temperature you have."

Harry was fine with needles, but Sirius hated them. He grimaced as the tip slid into Harry's pale skin.

When the doctor left, Harry laid his head down on the cheap paper the doctors always put over the plastic seats. "Sirius, I don't feel good."

"I know Harry, but the doctor will get you some antibiotics, and you'll be back to yourself."

Harry slowly drifted to sleep. When he woke up, Sirius was picking him up. He was too tired to open his eyes, but he heard Sirius and the doctor talking.

"There's nothing you can do here, but I suggest you take him to the Children's Hospital. I may be wrong, but the blood result clearly showed a low white blood cell count."

"Thank you. Are you there isn't else you can do here?"

"No, you best be getting up to that hospital. He seems pretty sick. Good luck."

Harry was carried into the waiting room, where he heard Remus.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius didn't answer him, and soon Harry was being buckled into the car. When Sirius started driving, Remus yelled at him.

"What is wrong with you? What's wrong with Harry?"

Remus then noticed Sirius was crying.

"They took a blood test Remus. He has a low white blood cell count. The doctor suggested I take him to the Children's Hospital."

Remus and Sirius were silent the rest of the way, aside from Sirius's sniffling. Harry felt scared. Why would Sirius be crying? It wasn't like he was dying or anything.

When Harry's car door was opened, he finally opened his eyes. Sirius was helping him into a wheelchair.

"Come on Harry. Let's go."

Harry sat in the chair, and felt himself being wheeled into the building. "Sirius, what's going on?"

Sirius didn't answer; he was too busy filling out paperwork at the front desk. Remus kneeled by Harry and rubbed his hair.

"We just need to check something out, okay? Don't worry."

Harry could tell that Remus and Sirius were upset themselves. Why would he have to worry? Harry's brain felt foggy, and these new questions rolled around in his head.

When they finally had their own room after three hours of waiting, Harry was exhausted. The nurses put IV's on him and took may more blood tests. Harry just wanted to go home.

He looked over at Sirius, and saw him holding Remus's hand. When the doctor came in, he asked to talk outside without Harry.

"I am sorry to inform you, but Harry has leukemia. Now, it isn't as far as we thought, but he is still at risk of death. I would start treatment as soon as you can. We will begin Chemotherapy once you make an appointment. Shall I make an appointment for next week? We are booked until then."

Sirius didn't know what to say. His worst nightmare had come true. He was slowly losing James son, right after he had finally got him back. Remus held his hand. "We will get through this. I will make an appointment. Don't worry baby."

Sirius nodded. "We should tell Harry now."

After being told the truth, Harry was shocked. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say. After surviving Voldemort and his uncle, he was just going to die.

Sirius helped Harry back into bed at home. Harry was so exhausted and depressed to talk. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep.

"Sirius, you need to calm down. We can do this."

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes full of tears. "I just can't bear the thought of losing Harry along with James. It's too much."

Remus hugged him and sighed. "I know. But we can get through this. Maybe you should call Molly and let her know."

Sirius looked up at Remus. "You're right. Grab me the phone, will ya?"

Sirius listened as the phone rang. He knew Molly wasn't going to take it well.

"Hello?"

"Hey Molly. It's Sirius."

"Oh, hi. How is Harry doing? Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you. It's about Harry."

"I'm listening then. Go on."

"Well, today we took Harry to the doctor. They were worried, so they had us bring him to the Children's Hospital."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Then the doctors told us," Sirius paused. "They told us Harry has cancer."

Sirius could hear Molly gasp. "No, it can't be true. They got something mixed up."

"He has an appointment on Tuesday. Remus and I need to work Monday, do you think I could drop Harry off with you? Just for the day? He can't be home alone anymore."

Molly's voice was cracking. "Sure. Drop him off before you go to work. I, I guess I should tell the kids. Goodbye."

Sirius could hear the pain in her voice, and he put his head down to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tears of an Angel Chapter 3~

A/N: Oh my gosh, the Amanda Show is on! I loved that show when I was younger! My American Childhood right here. (Sorry this was totally unrelated to anything ha-ha!)

P.S I dedicate this story to the tough times a classmate of mine had to go through when she got cancer. I haven't seen her since. Keep strong Tatyana, wherever you are 3.

On Monday morning, Sirius drove Harry to the burrow. Harry was exhausted; it seemed as if he always was now. He was always sleeping, and when he was awake he had trouble doing everyday activities. Remus and Sirius were working hard with him, but they didn't mind since Harry was like a son to them.

At the burrow, Sirius lay Harry down on the couch and turned to Molly to give her directions.

"He will probably just sleep through most of the day, so there isn't much to do. Give him Tylenol if he needs it. And Molly, thank you so much. You are really helping us out."

Molly put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Any time. Harry is like family to us. Whenever you need us, we will be here."

Around ten, the twins and Ron were upstairs while Harry slept.

Fred spoke first. "Do you think Harry will be going to school when summer is over?"

George looked at him. "I don't know, maybe."

Ron looked in his lap. "I told Hermione last night. She says she hopes he will be able to, because…"

He paused to take a breath. "Because she wants to be able to say goodbye."

Fred clasped Ron's shoulder. "Hey, let's not talk like that. Harry is going to be just fine, okay?"

When Harry woke up, he felt disoriented. "Sirius?"

Molly came into the living room and sat with him. "Sirius is at work sweetie. You're at my house."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Can I please have some water?"

"Of course dear, hold on."

The kids heard Harry and walked in the room. Ron waved at him. "Hey Harry."

"Hi, Ron."

Harry felt bad that he couldn't hang out with him, but he just didn't have the energy to.

When Molly returned with the water, she also had two Tylenols for him. "Need anything else Harry?"

Harry shook his head, which caused him to become dizzy all over again. He felt so run down, and he felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

"W-why does everything bad have to happen to me?"

Molly hugged him and wiped his tears away while he sobbed.

"I-I just w-want to be h-happy for once."

Molly rocked him as he cried. She hated seeing any child in such misery. "It's okay, dear. Sirius is going to take you in tomorrow. You'll start chemo and feel better."

Harry hoped she was right.

That night during supper, Sirius arrived to take Harry home.

"I cannot thank you enough Molly. I will make sure to call you when you can visit Harry in the hospital. Probably Wednesday though, because he might not be up to it tomorrow."

Sirius went into the living room to wake Harry up. "Come on Harry, it's time to go home now."

Harry's eyes opened, but he was so tired. "Sirius? Can you carry me?"

Sirius picked him up and sighed. It was if James's son was wasting away right in front of his eyes.

At home, Sirius set Harry down in his bed and closed the door. Taking care of Harry now was exhausting, and although he loved him to pieces, he was getting tired. He wanted Harry to be able to take care of himself again. Remus noticed how upset he was.

"It will get better. The appointment's tomorrow, you know."

Sirius nodded and got into his own bed. Remus joined him. "It will get better. You got tomorrow off, right? I did."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I explained everything to my boss. Let's get some sleep. We have to go in at nine in the morning."

At the hospital, Harry was connected to multiple wires. He was only partially awake, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He just felt so miserable.

The nurses took his blood pressure and temperature, and then proceeded to tell Harry, Remus, and Sirius about chemo and the side effects.

Once the medicine started flowing into Harry's body, he was told he would stay for at least ten hours to be sure everything was alright. It was his first therapy, and they wanted to make sure no complications arose.

Harry slept most of the day, along with Sirius. No visitors were allowed in the room since it was his first treatment. When Harry woke up, he had no appetite and cried to go home. Sirius had never been more worried in his life.

Sirius was so worried about Harry; he didn't take much care of himself. He had bags under his eyes, and was pale. Sirius was stressed out, and Remus remembered the last time Sirius was like this- right before James and Lily were killed. Sirius had been worried about their safety, and now he was worried about Harry's.

When the day finally ended and the I.V was taken out, Harry was anxious to get home. His head was fuzzy, and he wanted to get away from the nurses and doctors who were constantly sticking needles and bandages on him.

At home, Sirius and Remus decided to set Harry's bed on the couch. It was easier to have him in the living room. A baby monitor was placed next to Harry's makeshift bed so they would be able to hear him in the night. Sirius, as tired as he was, decided to sleep with Harry that night. Remus went up into bed, and Sirius lay next to Harry, instantly falling asleep.

Sirius was woken up by Harry.

"Need anything, Prongslet?"

Harry sat up. "I don't feel good."

Sirius knew nausea and vomiting were common side effects of the chemo. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

Sirius rubbed Harry's arm. "The chemo is for the best, Harry."

"I know."

As Sirius closed his eyes, Harry spoke again. "Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I watch TV? I'm not tired."

Sirius had no idea how Harry wasn't tired, so much had happened that day. Deciding it wasn't worth thinking about; he turned it on a channel they both like.

"Sirius?"

"Mhm?"

"Where am I going tomorrow?"

Sirius sat next to him. "I am staying with you. Remus has to work. On Thursday I am back to work though, so Mrs. Weasley is coming over here."

Harry lay down on the bed. "Okay…Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

~Tears of an Angel Chapter 4~

A/N: Writing this right now, I have no motivation. The only reason I am writing it is because I know I have many followers for this story. I will say that I would have more motivation to write if I actually got some reviews….

When he woke up, Remus found Sirius and Harry huddled together on the couch. He was glad to see them sleeping so soundly together, but when he remembered the horrible truth, his heart ached.

When Harry woke up, he found that Sirius and Remus were in the other room having breakfast. His head hurt, and he felt slightly nauseous. Harry knew these were common symptoms, but he still didn't like it. He was surprised by how wide awake he was the night before when he now felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sirius?"

Sirius heard him from the other room and came in. "Hey, Harry! Want some breakfast?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Sirius frowned and looked at Remus. He hated seeing his godson so miserable.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something? It might do good to have something in your stomach. Remember we have to go back to the hospital later for a check-in."

Harry sighed. "Why do I have to keep going back?"

"Harry, don't be like that. After today you won't go back for a week or two. Let me go get you some toast."

Harry felt even more nauseous at the thought of food. The chemo was killing him. Harry wished he could have a normal life for once. Would he ever be able to hang out with his friends again? And what about school? Would he ever be able to go back to hanging out with Ron?

When Sirius came back, Harry complained.

"Sirius, I don't wanna eat. I don't feel good."

Sirius sat with him. "Okay, I won't make you. Just don't tell Molly I let you skip a meal, okay?"

Harry grinned and smiled. "I won't. She would probably kill you if she found out!"

Harry and Sirius laughed. "Harry, there is also a meeting today after lunch. Why don't you get your rest so you can talk to people later?"

Harry nodded and settled back down into the warm covers. It would be nice to see his friends again.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was unsure of what woke him. Then he felt his stomach churn and knew he was going to be sick. When he reached the bathroom, he sat on his knees and vomited. It was almost all bile, and Harry was left feeling drained of energy. He leaned his head against the wall.

Harry heard a knock at the door. "Harry? You alright?"

Harry knew it was Sirius and replied, "Yeah."

Harry got up and walked to the door, slowly opening it. "I don't feel good, Sirius."

Sirius noticed how sick he was, and felt helpless. He couldn't really do anything to help Harry.

"Why don't you come and lie down in my bedroom? People are going to be coming any minute."

Harry slowly trudged into the bed and lied down on top of the covers.

Sirius shook his head. "Come on now. Let's get you under the blankets at least!"

Sirius sat down in the kitchen with all the other members of the meeting. Molly spoke first.

"How is he doing?"

Sirius sighed. "He is alright, I guess. He's really miserable though. Never has any energy. He is really dying to go hang out with his friends, but the doctors don't want him leaving the house. He is really prone to infections right now."

Molly looked at Sirius. "Where is he now?"

"In my bedroom. He has been throwing up all afternoon. I am worried about him."

Molly nodded her head. "I wish there was something I could do."

Harry appeared in the doorway, startling them. "Sirius."

"Yes Harry? Want something?"

Harry stared off into space for a minute before walking over to him.

"I wanted to show you something."

Sirius looked confused. "What?"

"Hold out your hand."

Sirius did as he was told, and watched as Harry placed a lock of black hair in Sirius's hand.

As quickly as he appeared, Harry left, leaving Sirius with the hair. Sirius looked at it for a minute shocked, and then spoke to Remus.

"That was his favorite thing, Remmie."

Remus was confused. "What?"

"The hair. It was the only thing that truly connected him with his father. Except for the glasses of course."

Remus sat down next to him. "You know this is hard on him, we all do. Maybe you should go talk to him."

Sirius nodded and got up, still gripping the black lock of hair in his hand.

Sirius opened up the door to Harry's room. He saw Harry sitting on his bed, his knees up against his chest.

Sitting next to him, he saw that Harry was crying. "Oh, Harry."

Harry's emerald eyes glistened. "Why? Why me?"

"I don't know Harry, The world is a pretty messed up place sometimes."

"I just can't fucking take it sometimes!"

Harry got up and kicked the wall. Sirius decided to let Harry's swear slip.

"Come on. I know how you feel."

"No you don't, you never had cancer."

"I don't mean about the cancer, I meant about the world. Sit down and listen to me. When your father died along with your mother, I couldn't believe it. How could a mother of a new child be killed to leave her child on the earth to face for himself? Now of course I knew it wasn't her fault, but I was angry. Then I lost you to your uncle, and I was so upset. But you know what? I kept going. And that's what you need to do. Keep going."

Harry hugged Sirius. "I know, I am just so upset."

Sirius squeezed his tighter. I know, and I know you're upset about losing your hair. But you know what? It'll grow back. Funny story actually. When I was in school, your father shaved my head as a Halloween prank. I was so pissed at him! But it grew back."

Harry laughed, and that's exactly why Sirius had hoped for.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears of an Angel Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to write this, I have been really depressed lately. (I am not asking for attention, I really do have major depression.) Hope this chapter makes it up to you!

Harry spent days on end lying on the couch, motionless. His body was in pain, and he was too tired to do much of anything. Soon Sirius and Remus started to notice that Harry was having trouble with simple things, like going to the bathroom and eating. They were worried. Was this the end of their Prongslet?

"Sirius, I think we should take him back to the hospital. He isn't getting any better."

Sirius stared at his hands. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating supper. Harry was sleeping on the couch, as he always was.

"Sirius-"

Sirius turned around abruptly. "I know!"

Remus went silent, surprised by Sirius's outburst. He knew Sirius was upset, but he didn't like it when he shouted at him.

"I will call and make an appointment then." Sirius didn't move while Remus dialed the phone.

At the hospital, Harry lay in the bed, another IV hooked into his arm. He was really tired of this whole thing. He also hated it when Remus and Sirius argued. He was beginning to worry that him being sick was what caused it. He was afraid he was going to ruin their relationship.

When the doctor walked in, he asked to speak to Harry alone. Sirius and Remus gladly stepped out and waved at Harry as they walked out the door.

Once the door was shut, he turned to Harry. "So, I want you to tell me something, Harry."

Harry nodded and he continued. "Are you happy?"

Harry, taken by surprise at the question, shook his head. "Of course I am not."

Harry watched as the doctor wrote things down on his notepad.

"Okay, thank you Harry. That is all I need to know."

Harry watched as the doctor left. What the heck was that all about?

Later that night, Harry lied on his bed watching a cartoon. Sirius and Remus went to go get something to eat in the food court, so he was alone. He started to feel sleepy, and soon found himself falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

_Harry was walking down a street. He had no idea how he got there, but it wasn't a normal street. There were people walking past, but none of them had faces. They all rushed by, and when Harry tried to get someone's attention, they ignored him. Then Harry reached the corner of a four way intersection. He stopped and looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. Then he saw it- a car went speeding through the red light. It zoomed by him and he watched in horror as it crashed into another car. His parent's car._

Harry was shaken awake by Sirius. Harry was crying violently as Sirius rocked him back and forth. Harry couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Prongslet? Not feeling well?"

"S-Sirius. The-they were right the-ere."

"Who was there Harry? Tell me."

"Mom and Dad."

Sirius looked up at Remus. Harry hadn't had this dream since the night they took him away from the Dursley's place. He felt horrible for Harry. That memory was not one that was to be remembered.

When Harry's crying died down, he asked Sirius to sleep with him. As they lay in the bed, Harry told him something.

"I saw it, Sirius. I saw the car hit them. And the blood."

Sirius was worried about Harry. He hated seeing him so upset all the time.

"I know, I know. Dreams can be horrible sometimes, can't they?"

Harry nodded his head. "Have you ever had a bad dream?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course I have. I actually have had a couple bad ones. Memories of my dad abusing me. Sort of how you also have dreams about Vernon abusing you."

Harry slowly closed his eyes, but continued talking to Sirius. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" (How I often feel in life.)

Sirius sighed. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

A/N: Sorry it is really short, maybe I could make it longer with more reviews *wink wink* ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Tears Of An Angel Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting lately. Really losing my writing touch. I always say this, but no one gives me good reviews!

Harry was once again hospitalized, receiving yet another chemo treatment. He hated that he had to always go. He was beginning to just be sick of everything. If he was going to die, why couldn't he just hurry up and die already?

Sirius and Remus had noticed how upset and depressed he was. Harry would often refuse to eat or talk. He never wanted to watch TV or take walks around the hospital wings. He just sat in his bed, looking out the window.

When Harry looked out the window, he saw people walking, probably off to their jobs and to continue their lives. Harry always wondered what those people's lives were like. Did they have anything bad in their life? Or were the worst things in life that could happen to them was a missed TV episode or a broken down car. Harry always wanted to know why people exaggerated about the bad things in life so much. At least it wasn't as bad of a situation as his.

One day, Sirius decided to have a talk with Harry. He sat patiently on the edge of the bed, but Harry did not meet his eyes.

"I am going to call Ron and Hermione. Have them come visit and spend some time with you. Harry," Sirius stopped to take a breath," You can't keep living like this. I hate seeing you so unhappy."

Harry didn't answer. He never did anymore. He did, however, take Sirius's hand in his own. He missed all the fun times they'd had together. He missed the day they went to the beach, and especially the day they first met.

A couple of days later, Ron and Hermione showed up, ready to help. They had Sirius and Remus leave so they could chat with Harry.

Hermione hugged him. "It's ok Harry, we're here for you. We always will be."

Harry missed his friends so terribly, he broke the silence.

"Do...do you think I will be able to go to school? Hang out with you guys one last time?"

Ron looked at Hermione, saddened by his comment.

"Sure you will, mate. It isn't the end. You will be able to see everybody again."

Harry was tired and lay back into the covers. "Tell me everyone I will see."

Both Ron and Hermione started naming people.

"Neville, Luna-"

"Hagrid, Draco!"

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Yeah, like I want to see his ugly face!"

"Don't call him ugly!"

"Being ugly and bald myself, I reserve the right to myself to say it."

They all laughed. Sirius listened in from the next room. He relaxed as he heard laughter fill the quiet, sad room.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I decided I am not really going to continue it without reviews since I need motivation to write!


	7. Chapter 7

Tears of an Angel Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the lack of effort lately! Hope this will make up for it! :D

Harry had become very tired of spending his days in the hospital or in bed at Sirius' house. He wanted to do more with his life before he died, and he decided to tell Sirius that.

"Sirius, since we are leaving the hospital, I was wondering if we could go visit the Weasley's. But as a surprise!"

Sirius and Remus looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Harry looked at his lap. "Well, I thought maybe I could sleep over for a couple days, so you guys can have a break…"

Sirius was upset, for he thought that maybe Harry thought they were sick of him.

"Harry, Remus and I don't feel sick of you."

"Well, I would just really want to visit them anyways, and I thought you guys could have a good time too."

Sirius and Remus smiled and looked at each other. Sirius spoke again."That is definitely James' son, always thinking of the happiness of others!"

Harry smiled again, he was always happy when he saw Sirius and Remus happy. He also loved it when they compared him to his dad.

Sirius was a little worried about leaving Harry with the Weasley's for a few days, but decided it would do Harry good to get him out of the house.

Molly was surprised to see Harry at the door, and welcomed him in. Sirius and Remus explained what was going on, and Molly said it was their agreement that Harry could spend whenever he wanted at the Burrow.

Ron and the twins were first to see Harry come up the stairs.

"Harry! What are you doing here, mate?"

Harry turned to Ron. "I am sleeping over here for a little while. Needed some time away from that blasted hospital, you know?"

Ron nodded, and they all led him to the twins' room. George showed Harry a small pill shaped object.

George explained what it was to Harry. "You see, we wanted to get back at Percy for being a jerk to you when you got sick."

Harry was confused. "He was a jerk to me?"

Fred spoke up. "Yeah, he never wanted to visit you, remember?"

Harry was shocked. "You would do something like that to him just because he wouldn't visit me?"

George nodded. "But we haven't even told you what it is yet!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, but knowing you two it is going to be absolutely horrible." Harry smirked. "For Percy, that is."

The twins broke out into matching grins beforeGeorge went back to explaining. "It is something I made to make him be sick."

Harry said, "You mean like Ipecac?"

All three boys looked at him, confused. Harry grinned, guessing that since they grew up near farmlands, they had never seen pharmacy medication like that. He shook his head, signaling a 'never mind'.

George went back again to his plan. "So, we are going to put it in his water while he is working. Then we will have a big laugh, and probably won't get in trouble either!"

Harry nodded, and all four boys crept towards Percy's room/office. He was always working in there, so they had made it like an office except for his bed and other personal items. They were happy to find that Percy had left to use the bathroom, so Fred went in and placed it in the water that he was drinking. When they were back in their room, they burst into laughter.

Fred, while he was smiling, said, "Now we just wait for the fun to begin! This'ill teach 'im!"

A couple of minutes later, they were all called to dinner. Fred whispered to them," Now this is going to be interesting!"

At the table, they saw a very angry looking Percy sitting at the table. Harry figured he usually ate in his room, but since he was there as a guest, was forced to sit at the table. As Harry was reaching for his glass to get a drink, he saw Percy cover his mouth with his hand and watched as he ran from the kitchen, towards the and Arthur looked at each other until they heard retching in the bathroom, and then they got up to check it out. As soon as they left, the boys burst into laughter. Ginny immediately knew that they were up to something.

"What did you boys do this time?"

Fred glanced over at her and said, "Tell her, and I swear you are toast."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Two reasons, Ginny. One, Percy is a jerk to you too. Don't you like good old fashioned revenge? Two, you wouldn't want to get Harry in trouble, would you?"

He grinned as her eyes got wider. They knew she would never get him in trouble and would keep her mouth shut.

Molly came back in the room and apologized to Harry.

"Sorry it has to be hectic around here, Harry dear. It seems Percy isn't feeling so well. I bet you understand, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I do."

Molly sighed. "Why can't my children be as polite as you are?"

When she left again, they put their dishes away. Harry decided to do the dished for Molly since she was busy with Percy. The children just watched as he did it, a little bewildered by the fact that he would do chores when he didn't have came back and was shocked. "Oh, Harry. You didn't have to do that! Go relax and have fun!"

Harry decided to defend himself. "I just wanted to do it for you since you were busy, that's all. It really isn't a big deal."

Molly hugged him. "It is always a question why good things happen to such kind-hearted people, isn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tears of an Angel Chapter 8

Harry started to feel horrible for what they did to Percy, even if it wasn't entirely his fault. Harry saw him sick and felt bad, he never wanted anyone to have to go through what he did. The twins seemed to be enjoying themselves, even though it was their fault. Harry decided to confront them.

"Don't you think that was a little mean?"

George turned around to face Harry. They were playing Wizard's Chess in their room.

"No. Percy deserved it." After seeing Harry's face, he said," Why? Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. It was our idea."

Harry sighed and got up. "I am going to go for a walk." After seeing them prepare to follow he added, "Alone."

Harry went outside, and made his way towards a path in the woods. He wasn't really sure of anything anymore. He thought about his life, and became depressed. Why? That was the question that always appeared in his mind. Harry snapped back to reality, and his heart dropped. He was no longer on the path.

Molly walked into the boys' room an hour later. "Boys, it is almost time for dinner." She looked around the room. "Where's Harry?"

Ron looked up. "He went for a walk. Said he needed some alone time or something."

"And when was that?"

"Uh, about an hour and a half ago, maybe more."

"An hour and a half!?"

The boys looked at each other, and Ron caught a glance of outside. It was pitch black out.

Harry wasn't quite sure where he was, but he was beginning to be scared. He could barely see anything, and he was freezing. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention before and going off of the path. He wanted Sirius, and hoped someone would help him.

Molly sent Arthur and the boys out to look for Harry. When they came back without him, she began to panic. She decided she would call Sirius.

Sirius was talking with Remus when his cell rang.

"Hey Molly, everything okay?"

"Sirius, I am sorry to call you so late, but Harry-"

"What happened to Harry?"

"I don't know. The boys said he went for a walk, but he never came back."

"Oh, God. Where? I am coming there."

"Right by the woods near my house. Oh my, Sirius, I am so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, I will be there soon."

Molly was so upset, and especially guilty. Sirius had asked her to watch Harry, and she had failed. When Sirius arrived, she couldn't help but apologize. Sirius didn't want to hear it, however. He knew it wasn't her fault. He was terrified though, since Harry was so sick. Remus promised him they would find him, but he was still uneasy.

Harry decided to sit down. He was so tired, and just couldn't keep going. He knew it was no use anyways, he couldn't see a thing and he was too far in the woods to find a path.

Sirius, Remus, and Arthur all went at once to look for Harry. Molly had told them where they already looked, so they grabbed their flashlights and began their way. Sirius called his name, but never got a response.

It had been an hour since they began, and they still had no luck. Sirius found himself panicking.

"Remus, what if we don't find him?"

Remus flashed the light down another path, and when it led to a dead end, he decided to just keep going in the woods.

"We will find him. He couldn't have gone too far, he had to have gotten tired."

Sirius kept looking ahead. He missed his godson, and wanted to have him safe and back in his arms.

Harry heard someone calling his name. He recognized it as Sirius. Harry, although he was exhausted, decided to try to find him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius was overridden with joy. "Harry!"

Sirius hugged Harry tight. "I was so worried! Why did you leave like that?"

Harry looked down at the ground. "I was just going for a walk, but I got lost. Sirius, I am sorry."

Sirius patted his head. "It is alright, let's go home."

Back at the Burrow, Molly hugged Harry and gave him a mug of hot chocolate. Harry apologized, and soon found himself to have a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Sirius told Molly it was late, and they ought to be going home. Remus got in the driver seat as Sirius put Harry in the back. Sirius was so glad that his godson was okay, but wondered how long that would be before something else would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Tears of an Angel Chapter 9

A/N: Anyone hear about the Boston Bombing? I live around here, so yeah, it was scary.

Harry woke up to sun shining through the curtains in his bedroom. For a slight moment, he remembered what had happened the night before. Harry really didn't want to have to face Molly ever again. He was so embarrassed about what had happened, and he hated everyone worrying about him like he was a child.

Harry decided that he had best start his day, so he had to get out of bed and face Sirius and Remus. They weren't mad, but he felt uncomfortable anyways. When he got downstairs, he realized that Sirius had left a note, and picked it up.

_Harry,_

_Remus and I went out to pick up some things from the store. We will be back soon. While we are gone, please get dressed and ready._

_-Sirius_

Harry didn't know what he had to get ready for, but he got dressed anyways. What would Sirius and Remus be getting at the store anyways? Harry sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. He soon found himself to have trouble keeping his eyes open, and fell asleep.

When Harry woke up, he heard many people chatting in the dining room. He rubbed his eyes and got up, wondering how long he was asleep for. He also didn't recall there being a meeting, but supposed something happened while he was sleeping. Or maybe Molly was just checking in on him.

When Harry walked into the dining room, he was surprised by everyone shouting, "Surprise!"

Harry stood there for a second with a smile on his face. "What is this for?!"

Ron came over to him. "Your birthday is today, mate!"

Harry had forgotten about that. The thought scared him. He was already 15, and summer was already halfway through. It made him shudder to think that his birthday was almost like a milestone till the day he would die. Harry decided to put the thought behind and have a good time for once.

"Thank you, everyone. It means a lot to me."

They had cake, and Harry received various presents from everyone. Harry was grateful that Hermione had come, and he spent some time with just his two best friends. Harry had such a great time that night that he forgot all about his sickness, and all the sadness in his life.

Later that night, after everyone had left, Sirius told Harry he had another present for him.

"Oh, Sirius. I don't need any more presents than I have! You made me so happy, and that's enough, really."

"Nonsense, Harry. Those were just little presents. I have something very important to show you."

Harry didn't know what it could be, but he was more excited than he ever could have been. Harry's excitement grew even more when he reached the woods with Sirius. He just had no idea what Sirius could possibly be showing. Soon they came upon a clearing.

"Now be very quiet, Harry. You must be quiet, or they will not come."

Harry was about to ask who was going to come, when he saw it from the other side of the field. There was a stag, but it wasn't just any stag. It was a pure white color, and it was a lot bigger than normal ones were. Behind it, many females and babies followed. Harry was amazed. He had never seen anything like this in his lifetime. They ate the grass and the mothers let their babies play with others. Everything seemed so peaceful. Harry spent almost an hour watching until the sun began to set and they began to leave.

When all were gone, Sirius dragged Harry out a little ways onto the field and laid on the grass.

"Harry, do you see the Big Dipper? It's over there."

Harry looked to where Sirius pointed. "I see it."

After a minute, Harry asked Sirius a question. "How did you know the deer would come?"

Sirius sighed. "Your father and I used to come down here when we were teenagers. You know how I was; I only wanted to capture the white one somehow. But your father, no. He said nature should be let be, and we shouldn't take him away from those who needed him. He was the most important part of the heard, and without him, the others wouldn't know what to do."

Harry couldn't help but think of himself as the white stag. When the cancer would finally capture him and kill him, what would Sirius and Remus do? They would be lost.

Sirius and Harry walked back to the house, talking about random things. Harry loved Sirius so much, and couldn't bear the thought of leaving him forever.

Harry watched a movie with Remus and Sirius, and thanked them for the wonderful birthday he had had. He had never had a birthday party before, so it was wonderful. Harry knew he would treasure this memory in his heart forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Tears of an Angel Chapter 10

**A/N**: I am so so so sorry for not posting in such a long time! I have been way more involved in my art than my literature, but I hope this makes up for it!

Harry woke up tired, which didn't surprise him. It seemed as if he could never get a good night sleep anymore. It was the end of July, and Harry was beginning to wonder how he was going to be able to go to school. What if he needed Sirius or got really sick? These questions rolled around in his head as he made his way down stairs. Sirius and Remus were at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Sirius looked up when Harry walked in. "Hey, kiddo. Hungry?"

Harry shook his head, but Sirius was used to that. He and Remus were used to Harry's neglect with eating and sleeping properly.

Harry sat down and looked outside the window. It was such a nice day, and Harry was itching to get out of the house. He wanted to go for a walk through the woods behind Sirius' house. He knew he got lost before at Mrs. Weasley's, but that was when he wasn't paying attention. Harry knew this path very well, so decided to go for it.

After explaining this to Sirius, Sirius looked at Remus before agreeing.

"You must be back by lunch, or I will be upset Harry."

"Yeah, and don't leave the path, no exceptions." Remus added.

Harry felt like such a baby. "I know, I just want to go for a walk, nothing more, nothing less."

Harry soon made his way along the old dirt path that led into the woods. He loved seeing the green leaves on the trees and the sun shining down through them, making a variety of shadows. For once in his life, Harry felt pretty happy.

Harry walked all the way to where the path came out into a whole different neighborhood and turned back. He wasn't walking for long before he heard birds. They were cawing and flying in the opposite direction than he was heading. '_Nature is unpredictable'_ Harry thought. Harry decided he shouldn't worry about it, until he heard the horrible sound of a gunshot. He was no longer scared, but angry. How dare someone hunt on Sirius' property?

Harry started to walk a little faster until he came to a small clearing. Harry looked around, half expecting to see a man with a rifle. Instead, he saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. Harry walked a little closer and realized it was a fox. If it wasn't dead, Harry would have thought it was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He reached out and touched the soft fur. It almost looked like it had socks on with its black paws.

Harry turned around and looked around again. All he saw was the grass and trees, nothing unusual. Harry stood up to leave when another shade of orange caught his eye. He turned around and saw a complete copy of the other fox before him, except smaller. _'That fox had a baby'_ Harry determined. It looked like it was too young to feed and defend for itself. Harry picked up the small bundle and cradled it in his arms. He giggled as it nipped at his fingers playfully.

Harry realized he was probably past his curfew, and knew Sirius would be mad. However, Harry knew in his heart that he could not just leave the pup to die. He tucked it into his jacket and continued down the path towards home.

When Harry got home, his prediction was right, Sirius was beyond upset. It wasn't until the fox moved around in his jacket that Sirius stopped yelling.

"What in the bloody Hell is that?!" Sirius yelled.

"It's a fox baby...I found it."

Remus heard this and chimed in. "Harry, its mother is going to be enraged when she finds her pup gone. You must take it back."

"Yeah, Harry. That's a wild animal."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. "I can't, the mother was shot."

Sirius looked up at him and the pup. "Harry, it isn't safe for you...What if it bites?"

Harry held onto the fox tighter as it played with his bangs. "I can't take him back, he will die!"

Sirius sighed. "One night, then I will decide what to do with him."

Harry was glad Sirius had calmed down, but couldn't imagine giving the pup up. Harry watched as Sirius sat down on the couch beside Remus. He sat down as well, cradling the fox. It closed its eyes and yawned, and soon they both were fast asleep.

* * *

Sirius knew that Harry would not want to give the fox up. Remus had pointed out to him how happy Harry seemed around it, which made them both smile. As much as Sirius hated to say it, he wanted Harry happy, even if it meant spoiling him. They both decided it could stay, but Harry needed to be cautious around it to ensure his safety.

Harry woke up and noticed his fox was gone. He panicked and ran into the kitchen, only to find Sirius sitting on the floor, using an old shoelace as a toy for the pup.

"Playful little guy, isn't he? He is going to need a name, you know."

Harry ran over and hugged Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius. I promise I will care for him, I will."

Remus grinned. "We know you will."

Harry sat on the floor beside Sirius and fox ran over to him, tugging on his pants. "He may be a troublemaker."

Sirius didn't care, he just liked to see his Prongslet happy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright guys, I am terribly sorry for not posting anything in such a long time. Things have been hard for me, and I moved in with my dad who was also currently moving. Not much time to write, so I do apologize. If anyone has any ideas for next chapters, tell me! Leave them in a review and I might use it!

Tears Of An Angel Chapter 11

Harry woke up to a tickle on his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw his fox pup licking him. Harry laughed and picked him up, petting its soft fur.

"I still need to name you little guy" Harry thought. Thinking for a few minutes, Harry managed to come up with one- Toboe. (T-O-BOY)

Harry picked up the pup and made his way downstairs. He couldn't wait until he could tell Sirius the name he had picked out for the little one. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that there were many people in the dining room. Was there a meeting today? Harry didn't remember them telling him this, but he guessed it was just a surprise meeting, people must have showed up without their knowing. Putting his pup down, Harry walked into the kitchen.

Sirius had his back to a wall, and Remus was on the floor, wiping blood off his left cheek. Harry ran in and shouted at the man that was in front of Sirius. Harry was angry that someone was giving Sirius a hard time. Didn't Sirius have enough to worry about?

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Sirius, Remus, and the strange man all looked up at once. The man started towards Harry, and Sirius yelled.

"No! No Harry, go away! Go back upstairs!"

Harry didn't know what to do, he turned around to run, but the man grabbed his hand.

"So you are one, huh? Little spoiled brat, I tell yeh."

"Leave me alone! What are you doing here?"

"You want to know, huh?" The man sat down at a chair in the kitchen, and Sirius eased up a little. Harry could tell he was scared, but scared of what? Harry had no idea what was going on.

"You are the boy, the boy who had the chemo, correct?" As Harry nodded, he continued. "My son, Jeremy, eh, he was also in the same hospital as you. He had cancer, just like you. He got treated, just like you. Except my son died! My perfect family was destroyed! And you- you survived! You brat! You and your bastard fathers deserve to die like he did!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never seen Jeremy in his life, and he was terrified. Would this man kill them for revenge? Revenge on what? It wasn't their fault his son died.

Sirius spoke up. "We are very sorry about your son, we are. But we had nothing to do with his death. Please, let go of Harry, or I will have to call the police."

Remus slowly got up and reached for a phone. Harry looked back at the man just in time to be slapped.

"Never! I will kill him, and I will make sure it will be just as slow and painful as my own son's death!"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. It wasn't too big, but Harry was terrified. He didn't want to die, or at least not this way. He watched as Remus dialed the phone, Sirius pushed the man's stomach, and the knife entered his neck and trailed down to his collar-bone. He started to cry, and watched as Sirius started to beat up the man, and Remus ran over to him, placing his hand over the wound.

"Remmie is here Harry, I am here. You will be alright"

Those were the last words Harry heard before he closed his eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was in terrible pain. His eyes watered as he tried to sit up. He was in a white room, except there were gifts, flowers, and balloons everywhere. He felt the large bandage on his neck, and looked at the IV cord in the wrist. Harry hated being in the hospital, but this was for a new reason. Harry pressed the call button on his bed and lied back again. All he wanted was Sirius.

A nurse walked into the room, and looked very surprised. "Oh my! You are awake? You are a very lucky boy, I tell you."

She started to check Harry over, and he nodded with each question she asked.

"Are you in pain? Are you tired? Do you want something to drink?"

Harry decided to ask a question for himself. "Where is Sirius? And Remus?"

The nurse looked up at Harry. "They are in the waiting room; I suppose I should tell them the good news, huh?"

When she returned, Sirius and Remus were trailing behind her. "Harry!"

Sirius rushed over to him and hugged him. Harry noticed he was crying. "Oh Harry, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Harry hugged him back. "It wasn't your fault. I am okay, see?" Harry's voice was quiet and raspy, but Sirius knew what he was trying to say.

"I am supposed to protect you, we are supposed to protect you, and now this is turning into such a big mess."

Harry didn't understand what Sirius meant. Everything was okay now, and he looked at Remus, who had three stitches on his cheek. Harry wanted to tell Sirius that everything was okay, and that they would go home. Harry couldn't wait to tell them that he named the pup.

That's when Sirius looked him in the eye, and Harry knew something was wrong. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you, okay?"

Harry was scared. Any kid that heard these words would be. But in this situation, Harry knew it was something much worse than a normal teenage scenario.

"Harry, you are going to go to a new home, Remus and I are losing custody of you."


	12. Chapter 12

Tears of an Angel Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is based off of a little bit of my own personal experiences. Hope it is what you guys are looking for!

*I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making profit of this story in any way, this is for entertainment purposes only.*

Harry couldn't believe what Sirius had told him. He was being taken away? He had just gotten settled in his new life, and he loved Sirius and Remus dearly. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose them, and he certainly didn't want another family standing over his bed when he died.

Harry grabbed onto Sirius' arm. "Why? Why am I being taken away?"

Sirius stared out the window of the small hospital room. "Harry, first of all, I am gay. That is not exactly accepted in the world we live in now. People feel that two men cannot raise good children, and a mother is always needed. They say it is unnatural-"

"But it's not!"

"Well, that is what people think. Also, so much has happened to you since we took you in. You got cancer, and now you were attacked. People are saying you aren't safe with us, and they want to place you in a better living condition. It is tough, but sometimes things are for the best."

Harry couldn't believe it. Those were totally stupid reasons for him to be taken away, but Harry was all too familiar with how tough life was, and how messed up the world truly was. He laid his head on Sirius' shoulder, and cried.

In the morning, Harry was discharged from the hospital, for he didn't need to receive a chemo treatment until the next week. Everyone was silent the whole ride home, until Remus let Harry know what was going on.

"A child services agent is coming to the house later, Harry. She wants to talk to you about the whole situation. Don't worry, and don't lie. Make sure to just keep calm and tell her the truth, okay?"

Harry lied in his bed, waiting for her to come. He was a little nervous, for this had never happened to him before. Then again, he was used to hardships in his life. He turned his head to the right, looking out the window. Rain was dripping down the glass, almost like the tears that were falling down his face. Harry soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke to Sirius shaking his shoulder. "Mrs. Stephan is here, she is coming up into your room, okay?"

Harry didn't feel entirely ready, but he knew he had to talk to her. He wasn't sure what kind of questions she would ask, or what news she would bring to him. He stared at the door, waiting for this unknown stranger to walk into his bedroom.

She was a plump woman, no more than 50. She had her hair in a tight bun, and dark red lipstick that made her lips more noticeable on her wrinkly face. Harry was immediately intimidated by her harsh looks. He watched as she made her way to his bed and sat down on a computer desk chair next to him.

"So, Harry. I am Mrs. Stephan, and I am just here to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched as she shuffled the papers she has in her hands. "First, I want to ask you, what do you think of Sirius and Remus?"

Harry wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but took his best shot. "Well, they are amazing, actually. They make me feel like there is nothing wrong with me, and they deal with me and my illness. They are kind of the perfect parents a kid could ask for."

She nodded and started to write things down on her clip board. "Do you feel scared with them?"

"No, never"

"Do you miss your life with your old parents?"

"Well, I don't remember much, but yes, I do miss it."

"Do you ever want a better life, one with a mom and dad, and brothers and sisters?"

"Well, I want a better life, one without cancer and such. But I am fine just living with Remus and Sirius."

She grunted and started scribbling on her pad again. Harry wasn't quite sure what he may of said wrong.

"That's all, Harry. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye."

Harry blinked and watched as she made her way out of his room. That was it? That wasn't hard at all, but yet he was still scared. Would she take him away from Sirius or not? Harry waited until he heard her car drive down the street before he decided to make his way down the stairs to see Sirius. He made his way to the kitchen, where Remus was starting dinner. Sirius sat at the table, looking over several sheets of papers scattered all over the place. He looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Hello Harry, wasn't so bad was it?"

Harry didn't even answer him, he just walked over and sat with Sirius. Sirius rubbed his hair.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Only Sirius wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.


	13. Author's Note

AN: I apologize for not being very good to you guys lately. I haven't been writing at all. I am spending much more of my time on Deviantart, and my illness had made it hard for me to continue. Apology accepted?

**Padfootette: Thank you!**

**MidnightDarkRose: I am sorry for making you wait so much ;-;**

**ferret assassin nin: You are such a good reviewer for me, thank you!**

**Queen Paddie: Thanks for the inspirational words :)**

**youwannabekate: No, I don't think it will be a death fic. **

**Princess Eon: I am really sorry for not updating much :(**

**Angel of Light3: Thank you!**

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews! I am working on the next chapter now! ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hope this short chapter makes up for me not posting lately. **

Harry was depressed. Not the kind of depressed where you would feel sad, get over it and move on. No, he was so depressed that he didn't get out of the bed in the morning, or all day for that matter. He wanted to live with Sirius more than anything, and felt like it was unfair that he was being ripped away from him so soon. Harry curled up in the bedsheets, closing his eyes. He felt horrible, and not just because of chemo. He felt horrible because of his life.

Sirius and Remus were aware of Harry's depression, but yet they couldn't help. Sirius was more upset by Harry's new mood because he knew Harry was already suffering and he didn't want Harry to suffer any more. He wanted Harry to get better so they could live life together, and now that was gone. Sirius was filling out so much paperwork, while Remus packed some of Harry's things away. It was hard, seeing Harry's things being shoved into boxes, never to be seen by their eyes again. Harry didn't even move as Remus made his way in and out of his room, picking things off the floor and grabbing through his closet. Harry tried his best not the notice, but he was very much aware.

Finally, Harry was forced out of bed by the pain that was starting to form in his stomach. Harry hated when the chemo made him sick, but this time he questioned whether it was chemo or his anxiety over the situation. As Harry made his way into the hallway, he came across Sirius. Before Sirius could utter a word, Harry shuffled into the bathroom and slammed the door, causing the chandelier to shake. Sirius sighed and made his way to the door.

"Harry? Harry, can we-uh, talk?"

Harry stared into the toilet water for a moment, then sighed and said, "You can come in, if you want."

Sirius was surprised, Harry never talked to him much any more, and he expected to have to get Harry to talk. Sirius turned the doornob and peered inside, only to find Harry leaning over the toilet, like he always was.

"Feeling sick?"

"A little, more anxious if anything."

They both stayed silent for a moment, before Harry's eyes teared up. Sirius noticed and sat next to Harry, rubbing his back.

"What's wrong, Prongslet? Feeling more ill?"

"No! No, no, no! I don't want to leave you!"

Harry started to cry more now, and Sirius hugged him, wiping the tears off his face.

"Harry, I don't want this to happen either, but, there is nothing I can do!"

Sirius noticed that Harry stopped crying and leaned over the toilet. "Great! Now I feel even more sick!"

Sirius hated when Harry started to whine, but knew he was upset. He started to rub circles on Harry's back. He had to deal with a lot of Harry's whining and crying since his diagnosis. Sirius knew this was all part of parenting, but couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"Harry, it's ok. It's ok now, why don't we go into your room? Go somewhere more comfortable?"

Harry shook his head, refusing to go anywhere. He almost wanted to stay in the bathroom, hide from that horrible lady that was going to take him away. He hated her ugly face, her wrinkled, and the way she acted-so fake. Harry felt more tears run down his cheek, and knew that he couldn't hide. They would find him, and he would just be in trouble. Harry swallowed and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I just don't want to leave."

Sirius rubbed Harry's hair, as he always did. "I know. We have a good couple of weeks together before it happens though! We will spend that time together, and I promise I will visit you as much as I can. I won't leave you completley. Now, why don't we go lie down in my room and watch some T.V?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, I will stay with you. Maybe I can get Remus to join us, what do you think?"

Harry smiled, and stood up. "I only hope I don't ruin it by being sick again."

Sirius remembered the last time they watched a movie together, where Harry had gotten sick in the bed. Harry was embarassed and Sirius surprised, but Remus seemed to know what to do. He always knew what to do. Sirius only wished Remus was able to know what to do now, but he knew Remus was just as helpless as he.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I want to say that this chapter is dedicated to all the people who are reviewing and still reading the story :) I am working on this early just for you guys~**

**If anyone wants to review with ideas for next chapters, feel free to! I want you guys to be happy. **

* * *

Harry woke up, and already he wanted to go back to bed. Today was the day he was meeting his new parents, today was the day he was leaving Sirius and Remus. He wanted to run away, scream, kick things, but he knew he had to stay calm. He didn't want to hurt Sirius any more by acting upset. Harry decided it was best to act calm about the situation-for Sirius. Sirius had spent the past week just with him, and Harry was grateful for that.

Walking down the stairs, Harry didn't think he would ever be truly happy. So much aways happens, something always comes along and makes things worse. His uncle, cancer, now this? It was too much. Everything that happened to him was too much.

Sirius was sitting at the table downstairs, and Harry tried not to look him in the eye. Sirius wouldn't have it.

"Harry, come on. I know this is hard, it is hard for all of us. But the best we can do is go through it. I have to pick up extra medications for you today, you need to make sure you are completly packed, and Remus is going to talk to your...famiy."

Harry looked up at him. "I'm scared, Sirius. What if they don't like me? What if they get sick of me? What if they are like Uncle Vernon?"

Sirius looked confused. "Harry, we already talked to them, they seem like great people! Much better than us, in fact. They have experience as parents-"

"No!" Harry's loud outburst shocked Sirius. "No, they won't be as good as you guys! No one is as good as you guys!" Harry ran back up the steps to his room and slammed the door. Sirius knew this was going to be hard, but not this hard.

Harry sat on his bed, petting his fox. "What am I going to do, huh?"

The fox just looked up at him, before he started to nip Harry's fingers.

"Ouch! Stop that!" The fox jumped off the bed and jumped up onto the desk in his room. Harry felt annoyed, but decided he had other things to worry about at the moment. He sighed and started looking for anything he might need, anything that Remus hadn't already packed. Looking under the bed and in the closet, he found nothing but some old pencils and dust. Then something caught his eye. Something was jammed on the top of his closet, a box he had never noticed before.

Harry got his computer chair and climbed up, reaching for the box. 'What is this?' Harry wondered. Once he had it, he sat on the foor and opened it up. Inside was a collection of picture- pictures of his parents. Harry picked up the first one he saw, which showed his mother and father kissing on their wedding day. Another showed his father and Sirius standing next to each other, holding drinks in their hands. Another showed Molly and his mother together, each hoding a baby. One was Ron, and of course the other one was him.

Harry was so mesmerized that he didn't notice Sirius and Remus walk in. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry turned around quickly. "I-uh, found this and-"

This time Remus spoke. "You shouldn't go poking around in other people's things. Put it away."

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him look, Rem. He hasn't seen a picture of them in ages."

"I haven't seen a picture of them at all!" Harry kept holding the pictures, shuffling through the box.

Sirius sat down next to him on the floor, reaching for a picture. "I remember this! This was when your father, Peter, Remmie and I were kids. Look Remus! Look how young we were!"

Remus still stood by the door. Sirius noticed. "Come on, Rem. I know you don't want to see them, and I know memories are hard, but come on. Sit."

Remus slowly walked over and sat next to Sirius. "Yeah, I remember that night. Who would have known Peter would have gotten into drugs."

Harry looked up. "Drugs?"

Sirius nodded. "It can happen to the best of people, you know. Ah! Here is another, here is your mother playing with you."

Harry grabbed the picture. "Where is this?"

"Your old house. You are two in this picture, from what I recall. I still remember the night you were born. Your father called us first, of course. Even before Lily called her sister!"

Remus looked at the picture. "Yep. It was one in the morning, and Sirius and I were so excited, we left the house in our pajamas!"

All three of them laughed. Sirius spoke up next. "You should keep this. To remember."

Harry hugged him. "How could I ever forget you guys?" Remus and Sirius looked at eachother, and then at the clock. "Look at the time, I still have to get your medicine!"

Harry stood up with them, and put the box along with his bags. He was nervous about seeing his new parents, but felt a little better now that he had some pictures. He carried his bags out the the car, sitting in the front seat. Sirius got in the driver's side. "Ready?"

Harry shook his head and ran out of the car, right into Remus' arms. "I will miss you."

"And I will miss you. Remember, I will visit you, with Sirius! It isn't the last time I will see you."

Harry got back into the car, and Sirius squeezed his hand. "We can do this."


End file.
